Sweet Sweet Love
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: My first PR one shot series about yours (and mine) favorite PR couples in various sweet and sexy situations. Please R&R!
1. Tommy and Kimberly: Bathtub Love

**Title: Sweet, Sweet Love**

**Characters/Parings: Tommy/Kimberly; Jason/Trini; Billy/Kat; Rocky/Aisha; Adam/Tanya; Andros/Ashley; Connor/Kira; TJ/Cassie**

**Rating: Strong R **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. Saban and Disney owns them.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, some language, Sexual Content, Fluff**

**Spoilers/Notes: I'm using my favorite parings from MMPR, Zeo, In Space and Dino Thunder.**

**Summary: A series of one shots about yours (and mine) favorite PR couples in various sweet and sexy situations. My first PR one shot series.**

**Author's note: So, I decided to come back to the PR side of things, since I have been inspired by watching old episodes of the series on DVD and even watched the first two movies they did. I recently did a one shot about my favorite paring and my favorite episode from Season 2 (Missing Green) and it's called "Private Celebration", so if you get the chance, check it out and tell me what you think. In the meantime, I have some good ideas concerning my favorite couples, so bare with me.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Bathtub Love (Tommy/Kimberly)**

Weak sunlight started blanketing through the partially open blinds in the master bedroom. Laying in the middle of the bed, completely wrapped up tightly in a thick warm blanket, Kimberly Hart, soon to be Kimberly Oliver slept peacefully; hugging her pillow tight and breathing through her fiance's masculine scent, which have engulfed her nose. A smile appeared on her face as she slowly began opening her brown eyes. The original pink power ranger stretched out on the king sized bed and yawned as evidence of last night's passionate lovemaking engulfed her brain. It seems after she accepted her fiance's marriage proposal, sex with him has only gotten better.

Speaking of her fiancé, he quietly climbed in the bed beside her and lavished a tender kiss on her neck. Kimberly felt her eyes flutter as he continued lavishing tender kisses on her neck and shoulders. Before long, she shifted around on the bed, grabbed his face and slammed her lips onto his; moaning softly as he snaked his arms around her naked body. The couple laid on the bed; kissing, holding and caressing one another as the sun continued to rise. They couldn't get enough of each other.

When air finally became a problem, they finally pulled apart, but they didn't let go of their hold of each other. Kimberly laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed in contentment as he lavished another kiss on her, this time on her forehead.

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs. Oliver," Tommy said, finally breaking his silence.

She raised her head up to look him and let another smile form on her face. "Good morning, sweetheart. I can't wait to marry you."

"It won't be long now. We're now less than a month away from tying the knot. But, who said we can't have any fun right now?" he grinned foolishly.

"You're so silly, Tommy. What time is it?" she asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Uh, a little after seven. I'm about to take a bath. Care to join me?" he asked as he climbed out of the bed and extended his hand out to her.

Kimberly grinned as she slid her hand into his and climbed out of bed herself, the thick blanket sliding away from her nude body. Tommy's eyes darkened in lust at the sight of his soon to be wife standing in front of him buck naked. His erection once again stood at full attention. One look at her and he's ready to go.

"Tommy, I thought we were gonna take a bath," she said, snapping him out of his trance. He shook his head and gave her another handsome smile, the same smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Yeah. We are. Let's go do that now," he said quickly as he pulled her towards the bathroom. She giggled at his eagerness, but even she couldn't deny the growing arousal bubbling in her stomach and between her legs.

If anything, she never wanted or desired anyone liked she wanted and desired her fiancé; not just now, but always and forever.

Once inside the bathroom, Kimberly was pleasantly surprised to find that Tommy had already filled up the bathtub. She could even smell the lavender bubble bath soap he used, which happens to be her favorite. A sly smile formed on her face because she knew he's gonna get them both dirty...and clean when it's all said and done.

"Shall we get in, babe?" he asked, a grin appearing on his handsome face.

She could only nod as he scooped her up in his strong arms and stepped inside the tub. He made sure that he didn't drop her as he sat down and allowed the bubbles and the water to engulf them both. Kimberly ended up leaning back against him; her body shivering in delight when she felt his hard erection pressing against her lower back. It's something she can definitely get used to.

"This is perfect," she sighed in contentment. Tommy kissed her temple gently and tightened his arms around her as they laid in the bathtub; enjoying each other's company.

However, realizing that she needed him and she needed him right now, she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss; moaning softly as he responded right away and massaged his tongue with hers. Another moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts gently, thumbing her nipples until they became hard peaks. Tommy pushed his erection further into her lower back, needing more contact, wanting so badly to be inside of her. The hunger he has her for her, considering that it's early in the morning, was unbridled.

Fortunately for her, Kimberly was hungry for him as well. So much so, that she ended up straddling him in the tub, with his erection now rubbing against her slit. Soft pants escaped her lips when he attached his lips on her neck and shoulders; nibbling and nipping on her skin lightly as he continued rubbing his hard member against her slit. The original green ranger was anxious to be inside of her again.

She quickly realized that she needed him as well. Shifting around on his lap until she got more in contact with his erection, a loud moan escaped her lips when she eased on down over his shaft; gasping slightly as he was entering her. Because he wasn't a small man by any means, it took her a minute to get adjusted to his big size. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kimberly held him close to her as he finally buried himself deep within her. Tommy couldn't believe how soft and tight she was. And she never felt so right in all the years they've known each other.

When the slight pain became a dull ache and unbridled pleasure began bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she gripped his broad shoulders tightly and began to move. His thrust were slow and languid at first; hitting her hot spots dead on like a pro. Tommy growled against her throat as he easily moved in and out of her; her vaginal walls clenching his shaft like a vise grip.

"Oh, God, Tommy," Kimberly whimpered as she kept rocking over him with gentle and loving precision. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her ass and squeezing them softly as he kept thrusting inside of her. That simple action caused her to throw her head back and moan; her voice bouncing off the walls in the bathroom. They both knew that they wouldn't last much longer.

Running her fingers through his short brown hair, Kimberly picked up the pace. Tommy bit down on her neck enough to send her mind into a tizzy. The soapy water was splashing around them but they didn't pay no mind nor did they care about the mess as they continued making love in the bathtub. The genetically gifted couple were making enough noise to wake up the neighbors.

Realizing that he wanted to make sure her needs came first, he reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves. He even leaned over and fastened his mouth on her right nipple; biting and blowing on it as he gripped her ass much tighter and feeling the end was near. He could never get enough of her.

The combination of him sucking her nipples, his finger fondling her clit and his member pushing through her tightness finally became her undoing. Kimberly screamed Tommy's name so loudly, her voice was hoarse. He thrust into her a couple of more times before he finally exploded within her and slumped against the cool tile. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and began to come down from her incredible high. There was nothing like making love, in the bathtub nonetheless, early in the morning.

The Falcon and the Crane exchanged tender kisses for a moment before climbed off his lap and turned her back towards him. She leaned back and laid her head on his chest; sighing in content as the pleasure they experienced finally subsided.

"Ah, man, that was one incredible morning workout," Tommy chuckled, breaking the silence between them.

"Tell me about it, handsome. What a way to wake up in the morning," Kimberly said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I love you, baby," he said as he leaned over and kissed her temple lovingly.

A pleasurable gasp escaped her lips when she felt his member pressing against her lower back. "I love you, too, handsome. Wanna go again before we have to get out of here? I'm still burning up."

He looked at her with a knowing smile on his face and wagged his eyebrows playfully. "You read my mind, Kim."

Instead of straddling him again, they both ended up on their knees, trying to create enough room for them to move more. She now felt his member pressing against her ass and it made her more aroused. She was quivering with desire and she knew that she wanted him again.

Fortunately, he felt the same way about her. Grinning foolishly, Tommy gripped her hips with his hands and slowly eased himself into her from behind. Kimberly closed her eyes tightly and gripped the tub with her hands so hard, her knuckles were turning white. This time, however, because of how wet she was again, he slid right inside of her, making sure that he didn't hurt her.

With his hands still on her hips, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her core easily and going deeper with the penetration. He started kissing all over her back and shoulders as he kept thrusting inside of her with precision. She hissed loudly when he came in contact with her G-spot and bumping her cervix. She reached behind her and gripped his hair with her fingertips, silently letting him know that what he's doing felt so good.

Before long, Tommy started picking up the pace. He grunted in her ear as his thrust escalated. Kimberly felt his fingers fondling her clit and she couldn't help but scream out her pleasures. Somehow, their lips fused together ruthlessly; their tongues battling for dominance as they neared their second climaxes of the morning.

"I'm coming, Tommy," she breathed when they finally pulled apart. He quickly got her meaning and began hammering into her much harder and faster.

"Ah, Kim," he groaned against her cheek, feeling his balls tighten as he neared his release. Just to see her face contorting in pleasure finally became his undoing. Feeling her cream gushing his nuts sent him over the edge. He came, hard and deep inside of her, slumping against her and breathing heavily as they were coming down from their highs once again.

"You better hope that I'll be able to walk, big boy," she panted, laughing softly as they let their heated bodies cool off.

He smiled against the back of her neck. "Believe me, Kim, I'm gonna have a hard time concentrating today. I can't believe I'm gonna marry a wildcat."

"As much as I'd love for us to go at it one more time, we have to get out of the tub. I'm pretty sure the water has gone cold and we're both pretty cold," she said, pecking him on his lips quicky as he pulled out of her and leaned back against the tub. Kimberly climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel off the rack as Tommy leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the aftermath of their second lovemaking.

As the sun made its full view in Reefside, California, the Falcon took a moment to analyze how blessed he is of having his Crane in his life again. If what just transpired between them have any indication, he vows to never let her go and vice versa.

After all, in about a month, they will be joined together in holy matrimony. And they will be able to experience many more sexy, sweet and romantic moments in the bathtub.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Coming up in the next chapter: "Watching Love" starring Jason and Trini. Stay tuned!**

**Please take the time to read this and tell me how did you like the sexiness.**

**Please review!**


	2. Jason and Trini: Watching Love

**Thank you so much for your response. Your encouragements has helped me to continue. And in this chapter, it's my favorite paring from the PR series. Yes, I'm taking about Jason and Trini. I just love them so much and I have plenty of ideas in store for those two, so just kick back, relax and enjoy the chapter.**

**One more thing, on a sad note, I just recently found out that Maurice Mendoza, the actor who played Richie, Trini's supposedly potential love interest in season 2, passed away this past August. I was shocked and sadden by the news, so be on a lookout for a one shot dedicated to him and Trini in the no so distant future. RIP Maurice.**

**BTW, if you have any suggestions about the parings in this series, don't hesitate to lay them out for me. I'm pretty sure I can squeeze them in for you if you ask nicely LOL.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Watching Love (Jason/Trini)**

Trinity 'Trini' Kwan-Scott just loves watching her husband.

Regardless if he's working out, practicing his karate or grooming himself in the bathroom, she just loves watching him. And who wouldn't love watching Jason Lee Scott all the damn time? Even after all these years, the man was still a gorgeous hunk of man candy.

Ever since they were kids, they were inseparable. Trini and Jason has a bond like no other. They were each other's strength, each other's confidence, each other's lifeline. When they became teenagers, their bond never wavered. The original red and yellow ranger loved just being near one anther. It was something no one could take away from them; not even the forces of evil would tear them apart.

And things only got better between them as the years went on. So much so, that it didn't take them long to realize their romantic feelings for each other. Even after they went to Geneva, Switzerland for the peace conference, their bond only got deeper. So deep, in fact, that after an unexpected night of studying in their dorm room led to an intense make out session in Jason's bed, there was no turning back. Trini and Jason knew that the inevitable has happened. They were deeply in love with each other.

Fortunately, instead of backing away from each other and/or bottling up the feelings inside for fear that their tight bond would be broken should a romantic relationship develop, they confronted their feelings head on with no regrets.

Eight years and a couple of 'I do's' later, Trini still gets butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Jason; his handsome smile, his gorgeous baby face, that body. Man, there has been plenty of nights where she dreams about him in all of his manly glory. She's a slut when it comes to her husband and she's not guilty of always lusting after him. Being married to a handsome man like him just added more fuel to her ever growing fire for him.

It was a rainy Saturday morning in the Scott household and Jason and Trini cherished the weekends because they both didn't have to work and they took full advantage of having some quiet time together. Trini was in the kitchen, nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee and reading the newspaper while that sexy husband of hers was downstairs in the basement, getting his workout on. He still managed to stay in tip top shape even as his demanding career as a doctor took up most of his time. He wasn't about to pay a lot of money going to a gym, so he worked hard to turn their basement into their own private gym and dojo.

It was something Jason was proud of and he wouldn't change anything.

Trini could hear him grunting and groaning downstairs, which caused a new set of butterflies bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Setting her coffee cup and newspaper down on the kitchen counter, she decided to go downstairs to check on him. Neither has plans on leaving the house anytime soon and she wanted to get some workout in herself, so she trotted downstairs in the basement to practice her yoga and meditation time.

However, when she finally made it to the basement, she had to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of the most beautiful vision she has ever laid her brown eyes on.

Jason, in all of his heavenly glory was practicing his karate. He was shirtless, wearing black sweat pants and his eyes were covered with a black silk scarf. Candles were lit in every single part of the room and the orange glow provided him with all the light he needed to move. The original red ranger was poise and graceful as he performed a perfectly executed roundhouse kick up in the air while she found a spot near the doorway; perfectly content on continuing watching her husband from a reasonable distance.

Trini had to lick her lips at the sight of him breaking out into a huge sweat. The way the sweat cascading over his back and chest caused a puddle to form between her thighs. God, he was turning her on. As Jason continued practicing his kata with grace and precision, her hand unconsciously made its way inside her shorts. A soft moan escaped her lips when two of her fingers found her swollen opening and allowed them to sink inside. She turned away from watching him for a moment and leaned against the wall, panting softly as she began fingering herself.

Just hearing his grunts made her weak in the knees. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined him making love with his mouth; lapping at her center with tender and loving care. Her juices were coating her fingertips as she kept fondling herself, making no plans to stop anytime soon.

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair as another moan escape her lips. She arched her back against the wall and knew that it won't be long before she becomes unglued. As much as she would love to make herself come, she still ached to be underneath Jason. The feeling of him laying on top of her, making love to her like a pro and bringing her to heights of sexual bliss makes her bones melt like butter. She couldn't wait to have her husband again.

Has being married to a gorgeous specimen like Jason Lee Scott brought out the naughty horny girl in her?

It didn't matter because when she finally pulled her fingers out of her inner walls, her fingertips were glistening with her juices. She was startled when she felt a large hand grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. Trini could barely open her eyes when she felt his mouth pressed against hers passionately; his tongue searching for hers. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his arms being wrapped her around her, crushing her to him and his hand wandering their way towards her cute little ass. She raised her knee up and brushed against his crotch, causing him to groan in her mouth this time.

"Were you watching me again, baby?" Jason asked when they finally pulled apart.

Trini couldn't help but grin at his handsome face. "I can't help it, love. You're just a walking, living, breathing sin."

"Walking sin, huh? Well, I can get down with that," he laughed, which made her roll her eyes playfully.

"Jase, sometimes, your ego is too big for your own good," she retorted as she placed his hands on his chest.

"You don't have a problem with my big ego, missy," he replied as he scooped her up in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when she felt his lips nibbling on the column of her throat, his teeth sinking down on her skin. She threw her head back and moaned, her long dark hair cascading down her back as he carried her inside the still candlelit basement. Trini could still feel his large hands cupping her ass as he made his way over to the makeshift bed he managed to put together.

"You planned this, didn't you, big boy?" she quipped as he laid her down on it gently. He then moved on top of her, pressing his weight down on her without smothering her.

Jason looked down at his wife with a lopsided grin on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Jason Lee. You knew I was gonna show up and watch you practice your kata. You planned this all along," she retorted with a knowing smirk on her face.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Trinity Jade, you're something else."

"And how!" she laughed as she cupped his face in her hands. Her laughter died down, however, when her eyes dropped down to his soft lips. She could never get enough of looking at them. His lips were like a drug that she never wanted to detox from. She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, her tongue seeking out his for attention. He happily obliged and massage his tongue with hers, causing her to once again moan in his mouth. As the two lay in each other's arms in the candlelit basement, they began removing each other's clothing, wanting nothing but naked skin to come between them.

With the rain pouring heavily outside, temperature in the basement started reaching a fevered pitch when Jason started kissing all over her body. Trini arched her back and hissed passionately when his hands engulfed her breasts; his fingers tweaking her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and moaned when he fastened his mouth on her right nipple; sucking and licking on it gently like he was a baby. He quickly paid the same amount of attention on her left nipple, causing her to arch her back even more because she wanted more from her husband.

And more she would get when he left a trail of kisses from the valley of her breasts to her stomach, even allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. When he finally came face to face with her swollen opening, he licked his lips. He marveled at the sight of her vaginal walls being all pink and creamy. He couldn't wait to sample her, taste her and devour her with his soft lips.

"You're beautiful, baby. Simply delicious," Jason breathed as he inserted two fingers inside her swollen opening. Trini felt a wave of pleasure sweep over her as he kept thrusting his fingers inside of her; her juices coating his fingertips. As he continued lovingly fondling her, he looked up and was pleased to see the pleasurable look on her gorgeous face. As long as he lives, he'll be the only man who'll put that look on her face.

"Jason, baby, give me more. I need more," she pleaded, wanting to feel his lips on her nether region. He smirked before placing her legs over his broad shoulders. There, he started lapping at her center; running his tongue over her slit and rubbing his face against her inner thighs. She wrapped her legs over his head and gripped his hair so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. But, she didn't care because he was making love to her with just his mouth and she felt like she was drowning in an ocean of passion.

Before long, she was getting ready to explode. Jason cupped her ass and lifted her hips up to get better access to her core. He hummed against her thighs, which made her body vibrate. Trini couldn't take her husband lapping at her center much longer, so she grinded her inner walls against his baby face, which caused his member to stand at full attention. He couldn't wait another minute to be inside of her.

He bit down on her clit harshly, which finally became her undoing. She cried out his name as she climaxed with intensity. Somehow, he managed to coax another scorching orgasm out of her body, causing her to lie limp on the makeshift bed and riding out the aftershocks of his oral expertise.

Jason raised his head up and looked at his bride with a sexy smile on his face. He allowed her to have a few moments to come down from her incredible high, however, he slithered his way on top of her and gave a toe curling kiss that made her even more weak in the knees. Trini didn't know how much more she can endure his passion.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days," she managed to say, still breathing heavily when they pulled apart.

He smiled down at her. "Just making sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all."

"Point well taken. Now, I believe it's my turn," she grinned foolishly as she reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised to see her push him down flat on his back. She quickly straddled him, his stiffening erection brushing up against her aroused core. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest; pinching and tugging at his nipples while she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, her tongue massaging his as she started grinding down on him. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to slide inside of her, especially after the way she way rubbing her wet slit against his aroused member. He could barely stand it.

"Baby, don't tease me," he grunted. He wanted her so badly that he could literally taste it.

"You want me, Jason? You really want me?" Trini asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I want you. I'll always want you," Jason panted loudly.

Sensing that he was ready for her and even she couldn't quench her own growing desire for him, she once again placed her hands on his chest and began sinking down on his hard shaft slowly; gasping loudly when he entered her easily. Because of how wet she was, he effortlessly filled her up to the core. It just was amazing.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She looked down at him with a grin. "No. You feel amazing, as usual. I feel this way every single time we make love."

With her hands still splayed on his broad chest, she finally began moving; moaning softly when she felt his hands cupping her ass and squeezing them softly. Jason bucked up inside of her, hitting her hot spots like a pro and closing his brown eyes tightly because the sensation was out of this world. He kept pushing through her wet tightness, his tip hitting her G-spot effortlessly and grunting loudly when she started picking up the pace.

Trini threw her head back and moaned so loudly, the walls in the basement started to shake. With her hair cascading down her back and body become more and more heated, her rhythm was faltering and she started swerving her hips in a figure eight motion. She was definitely rocking her husband's world.

Realizing that he didn't want his wife to do all the work, Jason flipped her over on her back and hitched her leg over his shoulder. There, he was hammering deep inside of her faster and harder, burying his face in the crook of her neck and nibbling on her skin as if she was his favorite dessert. She dug her fingers on his shoulders and scraped her nails up and down his bare back, screaming out his name and telling him that what he was doing felt so good. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together beneath his ass, encouraging him to go deeper.

Before long, they were both teetering on the edge to oblivion. He reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves, intent on making sure her needs came first. He also leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue searching for hers as they got lost in each other. The glow from the candles and the heavy pounding from the rain was the perfect backdrop from the red and yellow ranger, who was so lost in each other's passion that nothing else mattered.

Finally, Jason and Trini became unglued when they reached their respective climaxes at the same time. They collapsed on the makeshift bed in an entangled heap, their arms wrapped securely around each other. He ended up spooning behind her; placing his hands on her stomach and nuzzling his face against her hair, inhaling the lavender scent from her tresses and feeling his body started to cool down.

She was breathing heavily and allowed herself to come down from another incredible high. She closed her eyes and felt a huge smile forming on her face as she snuggled closer to her husband. Neither bothered to move a muscle since the intensity of their mutual orgasms left them so sated that they didn't have to move. They were perfectly content just laying in each other's arms.

"Man, that was one hell of a workout," Jason laughed, finally breaking the silence.

Trini shook her head and laughed along with him. "You're telling me, baby. I can't even move my legs. You're really gonna be the death of me one of these days."

"But what a way to go, huh?" he quipped, kissing her forehead gently and tightening his arms around her.

"Yeah, especially when you have a gorgeous man at your beck and call, life can be so sweet," she giggled, which caused him poke his finger at her stomach, making her squirm.

"Very funny, Mrs. Scott," he retorted before he leaned over and kissed her again; this time, it was more tender and romantic. His kisses always made her head swim.

"Jason, I love you," Trini said when they finally pulled apart.

He smiled at her. "I love you, too, baby."

They laid in each other's arms for a few more minutes before their desires raged again and they ended up making passionate love again, savoring each other always and forever. Who knew that watching someone practicing their kata could lead to the most fulfilling, romantic, sexiest rendezvous of their lives?

Jason and Trini knew. And they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Coming up in chapter three: "Impressive Love" staring Zack and Angela. Stay tuned!**

**As I mentioned in the beginning, be on the lookout for my Trini/Richie one shot dedicated to Maurice Mendoza soon!**

**Please review!**


	3. Zack and Angela: Impressive Love

**I'm back with a brand new one shot and it's Zack and Angela's turn. I truly believed she liked him, but she was just playing hard to get because we saw how the original black ranger tried so hard to impress her. So, when they FINALLY kissed in 'An Oyster's Stew', I was so happy that they finally sealed the deal in that aspect. So, I hope you enjoy this one shot and please, we need more Zack and Angela love on this site. Oh, and since we never knew Angela's last name on the show, I'm taking some creative liberty here and gave her the last name Young.**

**One more thing, thank you for embracing this one shot series and giving me ideas on our favorite PR couples. Believe me, I have plenty more one shots and ideas in store for you. Just remember, if you have any suggestions or ideas, don't be afraid to voice them to me. I'll take them under serious consideration.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Impressive Love (Zack/Angela)**

Zachary 'Zack' Taylor loved being the center of attention. It's been that way since his high school years. The original black ranger has a outgoing personality that couldn't be tamed. Whether he's getting his groove on the dance floor, practicing his Hip Hop Kido or showing off his basketball skills on the court, he was the only guy everyone would talk about. And he loved every minute of it.

However, there was one woman who wasn't impressed with him at first and her name just happens to be Angela Young. Zack was so smitten with her from the moment he first saw her hula hooping at the Youth Center. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his brown eyes on. However, as he was trying to make a move, she quickly brushed him off, letting him know that she wasn't impressed and that he's gonna have to do better if he wants to be with her.

Even when he made every attempt to show her that he was a good guy, she still wouldn't give him a time of day. Deep down inside, however, she liked him a lot, but she wasn't about to show it just yet. Truth be told, Angela loved the attention Zack lavished on her. She loved that he went out of his way to show her that he does have feelings for her. She knew she'd fall for his charms sooner or later.

When they finally kissed, it was the single best experience of both of their lives. It wasn't passionate, but it was sweet and romantic and Zack was respectful after he presented her with bouquet of flowers; his way of making up to her after the disastrous birthday she had. Once again, Angela had to give him credit for impressing her with a romantic double date at a fancy French café (Tommy and Kimberly tagged along for moral support). Even with Bulk and Skull trying to play cupid and the pearl earrings Zack gave to Angela turned out to be a trap set by Rita Repulsa's monster, in the end, however, her birthday wasn't a complete disaster. The kiss they shared pretty much was the best birthday gift she ever received from him.

However, just as their relationship was finally on the right track, Zack and Angela were torn apart when he was chosen to go to Geneva, Switzerland to attend the World Peace Conference. Rather than risking a long distance relationship, they agreed to just part ways as friends so that neither one would be hurt any more than they already were. It was pretty hard for Zack to let go the one girl he had fallen deeply in love with, but after being in Switzerland for several years has proven to be an eye opening experience for him.

Angela, in the meantime, ended up transferring to another school. She dated another guy for a moment, but she didn't have any room in her heart for him. She still loved Zack and a part of her wished that he'd come back and sweep her off her feet. She missed being near him. She just missed him.

Seven years later, she would get her wish. After receiving his high school diploma, Zack returned to the United States, preferably Angel Grove, graduated from college and opened up his own dance studio. He also became a famous choreographer, belting out dance numbers for some of the biggest names in pop music today. His dance studio in Angel Grove was so popular that he successfully opened up a second one in Los Angeles, where he currently resides. He mostly teaches Salsa and Hip Hop with a Jazz appeal feel to it. And it also didn't hurt that most of his students happens to be female, which amused him because he would get hit on by them a lot. He didn't mind, though.

However, his mind still lingered on Angela; wondering what she was doing and if she seeing anyone. Living in Geneva was a wonderful experience for him, but as time went on, he was getting homesick. He missed hanging out with his friends at the Youth Center, missed being part of a team, missed being at home period. He ended up dreaming about Angela whenever he goes to sleep at night; longing to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

As fate would have it, they would be reunited once again under interesting circumstances.

Angela went on to become a successful fitness model and works as a personal fitness trainer at Gold's Gym in Los Angeles. The irony of the situation is that the gym is just right down the street from the dance studio Zack owns. After seeing a flyer about him offering free salsa dance lessons posted on the bulletin board at the gym one night, she decides to drop everything and check it out for herself. Making sure that she looked presentable in case she ended up having a run in with Zack, she changed into a short, sleeveless black dress, let her long dark brown cascade over her shoulder, checked herself in the mirror and closed up shop. Her stomach did flip flops at the thought of being within the same vicinity with him.

As she headed towards the studio, all kinds of thoughts rambled through her head. What if Zack found someone else? What if he didn't remember her? What if he wasn't the same person she knew from high school? All those thoughts kept rambling in her head and she was worried if any of those things were to come true. After all, it's been seven years since they've seen one another and a tiny part of her brain hoped that not only that they would pick up where they left off before he left, but also seeing them building a future together.

She could only hope, though.

When she finally arrived, she had the peer through the big window because it was a big building. Angela was shocked to see a big turnout inside as she planted her face against the glass window. Men and women of all ages were packed inside, watching Zack teaching a new dance move with a partner in tow. Wanting to get a closer look, she found the front door to be open, so she walked inside and maneuvered her way through the crowd so that she could see him up close and personal.

Speaking of Zack, he was teaching a Salsa move to an older woman, preferably in her mid-fifties, and he dipped her ever so gently so that she won't fall on her head. He pulled her back up and twirled her around several times before pulling her back towards him and they ended up doing a couple more dance moves before turning to the audience and taking a bow. Everyone in the room, including Angela, applauded them for several minutes before the claps finally died down.

Angela was truly impressed with Zack. Just to see him dancing with an older woman and teaching her how to Salsa warmed her heart to the core, but it also made her jealous a little bit. Deep down inside, she wished that she was the woman who was dancing with him. She wished she was the woman who was in his strong arms.

Before the night was over with, however, her wishes would come true in the most intimate way possible.

Zack was about to head to his stereo to change CDs when he laid his chocolate brown eyes on _her_. The one girl who never left his mind and his heart was looking at him with a smile on his face. The one girl who still looked beautiful even after seven years. The one girl he tried so hard to impress back in high school.

The one girl who happened to be Angela Young.

He just had to talk to her, to be near her again. It's been so long since they've been in the same room together. He never stopped thinking about her; hell, he never stopped loving her. This beautiful girl, who was looking stunning in her short black dress, had the ability to break his heart and put it back together in one fell swoop. She impressed him by just being here in his dance studio.

Suddenly, he just had to talk to her for a moment. He motioned one of his instructors to lead the class while he gathered his composure, took a deep breath and made his way over to where she was standing. Angela had to hold in her breath when Zack stood right in front of her. She raised her hand up and cupped his cheek, wanting to make sure that he was real and that he was standing right in front of her. If this was a dream, she'd never want to wake up from it.

"I assure you, Angela, I'm real," he said, chuckling.

She playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed. "I know you're real, Zack. I had to make sure this is really happening."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently, squeezing it softly.

"Yeah, it has. You look good, Zack. You look really good," she told him, glancing at his fit body and felt a stir forming in her nether region.

He smiled at her. "So do you, Angela. You look beautiful."

"No, I'm not," she said, blushing something terrible. A warm sensation filled her veins when she felt his hand cupping her chin and lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yes, you are beautiful. You've always been beautiful to me. And, I must say, the seven years we've been apart had done wonders on you, baby," he said sincerely.

Angela couldn't help but to be touched by his words. Once again, she was impressed with his positive attitude. "Thank you, Zack. That was sweet of you."

"I'm only speaking the truth, Ang. Listen, I have to get back to teaching my class, but if you're not busy, would you like to have dinner with me later on tonight? I usually close up shop when class is over, so we can get some takeout and have dinner in here. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'd like that very much. I'll be observing from the sidelines, so I'm not going anywhere," she told him before she leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, making his blush this time. His smile never left his face even as he went back to teach his dance class. He couldn't believe his good luck.

A little over an hour later, when class was finally over, Zack and Angela were the only one left in the studio. He stepped out for a while and grabbed some dinner from a nearby Italian restaurant from down the street and now they were sitting on the floor, eating, talking, laughing and catching up on old times. With the takeout cartons and napkins scattered all over the floor and laughter bouncing off the walls, the duo was sitting across from each other, holding hands and exchanging smiles.

"Man, Ang, even after seven years, you still look beautiful," he said, his tone turning serious.

She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Zack, are you ever gonna stop complimenting me?"

"Hmm, let me think...no," he assured her, laughing softly.

"Well, in that case, you still look as handsome as ever. And you don't have the high top fade anymore," she said, reaching over and patting his shaven head with her hand.

"Being in Geneva brought some much needed changes in my life; not only physically, but also emotionally. I had braids for a while before I finally shaved my head completely. However, the one thing that hasn't changed is my love for you. Believe it or not, Angela, I still love you very much. I never stopped," he explained as he scooted closer to her.

Angela felt tears forming in her brown eyes. She gripped his hands more tightly and felt her heart beating madly. "I never stopped loving you, either. When you left, it took me a while to adapt that I wasn't gonna see you for a long time. I even transferred to another school because not seeing you at Angel Grove nearly tore me apart. So, to see you again after seven years brought a huge smile on my face. Not to mention, it brought me hope that we can pick up where we left off."

"I completely understand where you're coming from. No one else holds a candle to you," he said as he squeezed her hands gently.

They leaned forward and allowed their lips to mold together gently. For her, it was deja vu all over again. Feeling his lips against her brought back memories of their first kiss, the one that she continued to savor to this day. Only this time, their kisses became more passionate, more seductive, more languid. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue mingling with hers. It's a good thing that she's sitting on the floor because she would've passed out from the intensity of the kiss.

When air finally became a problem, they pulled apart. Zack once again smiled at her when he saw her opening her eyes. Angela couldn't help but smile at well. So far, tonight has been perfect.

"I'm really impressed, Zack," she said, breaking the silence.

He couldn't help but grin. "Well, there's plenty more where that came from, if I continue to play my cards right."

"You think so?" she sassed, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Oh, baby, I know so," he retorted before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers again. She moaned in his mouth and cupped her face in her hands, wanting more from him.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Zack got up off the floor and quickly cleaned up the mess they made. Then, he went over to the stereo and popped a romantic Jazz CD in, then he pushed play, allowing the soft guitar sounds to fill their ears. He then dimmed the lights in the studio, making their reunion a little bit more romantic and intimate. The glow of the fluorescent lights made Angela's heart beat madly. She was even more impressed with him showing her how much he missed her.

When it was all said and down, he went back over to where she was sitting and extended his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Ms. Young?"

Grinning foolishly, she slipped her hand into his and felt him pull her up on her feet. "Yes, you may, Mr. Taylor."

Soon, they were swaying into each other's arms, their hearts beating madly against each other and their souls at perfect peace. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly, realizing that there's no place she'd rather be than in his strong arms. What happened between them was in the past; now that they were together again, they each vowed to never let the other one go again.

Before long, their desire for each other was bubbling. Angela raised her head up to look at Zack and was pleased to see him staring right back at her. They looked into each other's eyes; not wanting to blink, not wanting to move away. Without hesitation, their lips met again in a heap of passion and need. Their tongues started dueling for dominance as they tightened their arms around each other. Angela squealed with delight when Zack picked her up in his arms and started twirling her around the dance studio; his lips never leaving hers. At this point, nothing could top this moment.

When he finally sat her back down on her feet, their kissing intensified as the temperature in the room started reaching its boiling point. It wasn't long before they started removing each other's clothing, wanting nothing but skin to come between them. When the last article of clothing was removed, they stood in the nude, taking the time to admire each other in all of their naked glory.

Before long, Zack leaned over and slanted his mouth on her again, this time more ruthlessly as she moaned into his mouth and felt her knees were about to give out. He then laid her down on the carpet floor and moved on top of her; pressing tender kisses all over her beautiful face and skin. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts gently, his fingers tweaking her nipples until they became hard peaks as he continued kissing all over her beautiful face.

"Oh, God," Angela breathed heavily as she felt his lips traveling further down her heated body. He captured her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently, causing her to arch her back off the floor. He paid the same attention to her left nipple, sucking and blowing on it gently as she felt his hands caressing her body with expertise. Her body was burning with desire and she wasn't about to put the brakes on it anytime soon.

Zack moved further down her body, kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. She speared her fingers through his head when he parted her legs and inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening. Once again, she arched her back off the floor when he inserted another finger inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips when he kept thrusting his fingers into her. He could feel her juices coating his fingertips.

Needing to taste her, he removed his fingers away from her core and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. Angela gasped loudly when she felt his tongue licking her slit; making love to her with just his mouth and drinking her sweet nectar as if his whole life depended on it. He reached underneath her body and cupped her ass with his hands, then he lifted her hips up so he could have better access to her core. She gripped his scalp so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, but she didn't care because he was making sure her needs came first. She had dreamed about making love to him for the longest time and now that it was finally happening, she wants to savor this night for the rest of her life.

Before long, she wrapped her legs around his head and encouraged him to continue. Zack hummed between her inner thighs as he kept lapping at her center with gentle and loving precision. He bit down on her clit, which finally became her undoing. Angela allowed her orgasm to wash over her shaking body as a loud moan escaped her lips and her body going limp on the carpet. She couldn't even move because the intensity of her climax overwhelmed her.

He raised his head up and was pleased to see the drugged expression on her face. He slithered his way on top of her and slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly, his tongue mingling with her as she was coming down from her incredible high.

"That...was...amazing," she panted when they finally pulled apart.

"There's plenty more where that came from. Besides, we're just getting started," he said, the mischievous smile on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, is that right?" she sassed, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"You better believe it, baby," he replied as he reached over and grabbed his pants, then he reached inside his pocket and retrieved a condom before tossing the garment over his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt her hand covering his.

"Let me do the honor," she purred, snatching the condom away from him. She even went so far than to push him down flat on his back so she could have easier access. She ripped the packet off with her teeth then she carefully placed the latex condom right over his hard shaft. Zack hissed passionately when she felt his hands cupping and massaging his balls gently. She was getting him riled up and he was loving it.

He pushed her back down on the floor and climbed on top of her. Their lips met again in a heap of passion and desire. Angela gasped loudly when she felt his hands gripping her hips. She closed her brown eyes and felt him entering her. Because Zack was well endowed, he had to be slow and gentle as he continued entering her. When it was all said and done, he was fully sated inside of her, but he didn't move just yet. He took the time to marvel at the fact that he was finally making love to the one women he truly loved and adored. And hoped that he can keep her in his life forever after tonight. She just feels amazing.

For her, having the one man she had loved with all of her heart inside of her was a dream come true. She never wanted the moment to end.

Wiggling her hips, she encouraged him to start moving. He quickly got the hint and started moving slowly; pushing in and out of her without ripping her in half. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed loudly when she felt him hitting her hot spots like a pro. Even though he was gentle and caring as he kept moving within her, she hoped that he'd pick up the pace. She could already feel her release bubbling in her stomach.

Angela spread her legs a little wider and felt Zack go deeper inside of her. Then she wrapped her legs over his strong back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. He started going a little faster, panting softly in her ear and nibbling on her neck as if she was his favorite dessert. The temperature in the room was reaching its boiling point as the duo continued to make sweet love under the fluorescent lights. Nothing could top this moment.

Before long, he really began picking up the pace. She closed her eyes tightly and felt sparks exploding underneath her eyelashes. A loud moan escaped her lips when she felt him hitting her G-spot like a pro. He hissed loudly when he felt his balls was tightening up. He reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves, making sure that her needs came first. Zack leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; his tongue seeking out hers as his movements went faster and harder.

"Zack, baby, I'm coming!" Angela screamed as the first ripple of her orgasm was washing over her heated body. Her inner walls was clenching his shaft in a vise grip as she tightened her legs over his back allowed herself to soar higher and higher. It wasn't long before spasms after spasms erupted into her body.

Finally, feeling that she couldn't hold on for much longer, a strong orgasm knocked the wind out of her. Angela came hard and furiously that she laid limp on the carpet floor and rode out the pleasurable aftershocks. Zack kept hammering deep inside of until he finally exploded as well and collapsed on top of her; burying his face into the crook of her neck. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing," she said, breaking the silence between them. He raised his head up and smiled at her as he removed himself away from her long enough to come down from his incredible high. His hand reached for hers as they laid side by side, allowing their bodies to cool down. It has been an incredible night, to say the least.

"You can say that again. Why did we have to wait seven years for this to happen?" Zack asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"It doesn't matter, baby. What's important that we're together again. I can't lose you," she said softly, a single tear streaming down her face.

"You won't have to lose me, Ang. No other woman holds a candle to you. We're gonna make this work, no matter what," he assured her as he reached over and wiped that tear away from her face.

She couldn't help but smile at him as she squeezed his hand. "Zack, baby, once again, you managed to impress me."

"And how!" he sassed, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

They won't always be perfect. They will fuss and fight and there will be times that they'll want to kill each other, but as they laid on the carpet floor in his dance studio, naked, tangled and still feeling the effect of their passionate lovemaking, they'll get through anything together.

After all, it only took them seven years to find each other again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Driving Love starring Billy and Kat. Stay tuned!**

**This was one of the longest chapters I ever wrote in my life, but I hope it was worth it to you all. **

**Please review!**


End file.
